


Sleeping(...or not)

by notjustmom



Series: Snippets and Doodles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	1. Chapter 1

The first time John saw Sherlock actually fall asleep was completely by accident, on both their parts. In fact, John hadn't been sure until that moment that Sherlock actually knew how to sleep. Naturally, it was after they had returned from a case, and they had collapsed onto the couch, as usual, but John was always the one who fell asleep first; he would wake up the next morning in his own bed, not quite sure how he got there, but guessed that somehow Sherlock had put him there. This time, however, John turned just enough at the right moment when Sherlock's eyes closed, his chin fell to his chest and he leaned ever so slightly against John's shoulder. For the briefest of moments, John froze, afraid to move, then took a breath and dug out the remote from the cushions and turned on some ridiculous crime show.

"It's the guy in the green jacket." Sherlock muttered, as he arranged himself in John's lap, then snored.

Of course, he was correct as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

John opened his eyes to find Sherlock perched on a chair, gazing at him in the same way he would a piece of evidence at a crime scene, when he wasn't quite sure how everything fit together yet. Sherlock blinked, but said nothing for a moment, then cleared his throat quietly.

"Sorry, you were having a nightmare, I thought if I -"

"Stood watch over me?" John rasped out, then saw the look in Sherlock's eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean -"

"No. It's fine, I - I have something I need to -"

"Sherlock."

Sherlock shook his head and got up from the chair. "I had no right to -"

"Stay, please?"

"John?"

John sat up and lifted the covers. "Please?"

"I -"

"You haven't slept in two days, and I know I would sleep better, if I knew -"

Sherlock searched John's face once more, then nodded and climbed into bed next to him.

"Night, John."

John yawned and murmured back, "night, Sherlock."


End file.
